When in Doubt, Set 'Em on Fire
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: "He collapsed to the ground. And he doesnt need to look up to see that James has already left the room to go get Kendall & Carlos so one can try and wrestle the knife outta the killers hand while the other calls 911 for the 3rd time."
1. Chapter 1

authors note- ok so this is a bit of a parody of a movie i saw a long time ago but forget the name. just like some of the ideas from the movie will be used here. this is not so angsty as just kinda boring and creepy in the first like 2 or 3 chapters, but in the middle it will get SUPER angsty! And so you dont give up after reading this first chapter cause its kinda boring, heres a spoiler for what the middle chapters will be like: they will be running through a mysterious buliding with no escape & they almost get killed alot & they are seperated & its like an adventure almost. still not getting your attention? Well Logan pulls off his finger nail to reach his cell phone & James gets stuck in an elevator thats filled with water that keeps rising. Major spoiler but i needed your attention!

summary: he wiped blood off his chin and toppled to the ground. and he doesnt need to look up to see that james has already left the room to go get the kendall and carlos so one can try and wrestle the knife out of the killers hand while the other calls 911 for the third time.

disclaimer: I dont own big time rush... but if i did that would be SO COOL!

chapter 1

"You guys have the feeling someones...following us?" Carlos asked.

"No, you mustve had too much candy, now calm down" Logan replied`

"But I just keep getting the feeling-"

"CARLOS!" James, Kendall, & Logan yelled.

The boys were taking thier usual route home to the palm woods. It was getting dark, Kelly asked if they wanted her to drive them home but they said it was fine.

"Alright Im sorry. I just keep getting this wierd feeling. Maybe we shouldve gone with Kelly, Its pretty dark out."

"Carlos, its 9 oclock" Kendall responded "Its not that late"

Carlos sighed and they turned into an alley way. This made Carlos even more scared. They walked this way everyday. Even when Gustavo kept them two ours late and they walked home in the dark. But today Carlos kept sensing something was up.

James ran a comb through his hair."Ok Im starting to get a creepy feeling too."

"Oh my god." Logan said.

"There is noone following us!" Kendall exclaimed.

He spoke too soon.

A man in dark came around the corner ran behind the boys, grabbed Kendall, covered his mouth and started dragging him backwards as Kendall tried to scream but his mouth was covered and he kicked but nothing worked. Two more guys ran out and grabbed James and Carlos and did the same thing. They did it so quickly and quietly that Logan didnt even notice the three boys dragged away from him.

"Hey did you guys see-"

Logan turned around to see that the three boys were no longer behind him.

"Guys.."

Logan gulped. Tension rose, suspense built, Logan wanted to scream but couldnt. Sweat trickled down his face as he turned around to see a man in black holding a frying pan

"Say goodnight."

And before he knew it everything went black.

authors note: ok so I know what half of you are thinking, oh its just another murder story. Well no! It gets more exciting i promise. oh and I also promise no more spoilers I just needed your attention. review please!

at the end of every chapter, im gunna put a funny quote from the show.

"THE DAY I LET THEM WIN IS THE DAY I...is that a goat?"


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: the next few chapters are gunna keep getting better I promise. enjoy!

disclaimer- If I owned big time rush at age 13...do I even need to finsh that sentence?

chapter 2

Kendall struggled to get out of the mans arms but it was no use.

"Shh..." the man said, and then put a needle in Kendall's arm to knock him out.

The other two men did the same to James and Carlos.

Meanwhile, Logan awoke on the cold hard floor of some building.

He groaned in pain "Where am I?"

His head was spinning & his vision was blurry. It took him a few seconds to get everything to stop spinning, and then sat up straight.

"Hello" he called, "hello"

No answer.

Where was he? He was in some buliding, it had a few office doors in it around him, but for the most part he was alone & the building looked pretty abandoned. He got himself off the ground and walked around. He had no idea where he was or why his head hurt so badly.

Suddenly a blonde women out from behind Logan. "Hello."

Logan turned around to see exactly who he never thought he would see again. It was Hawk's assistant!

Logan gulped as she put out her hands as if she was going to karate chop him.

"uhhh..." his voice was shaky "are you gunna kill me?"

Then Logan thought to himself about the last time they asked that & Hawk said no, dont be stupid.

"I dunnooo...maybe..." she replied.

Kendall, James, and Carlos awoke on a hard floor in a cold buliding.

Kendall groaned and rubbed his head. James' hair was messy & Carlos had dry blood on the side of his face.

"Where are we?" James was the first to speak up.

Kendall looked up to see that he actually didnt know where he was. In this kind of situation they would refer to Logan, as him being the smart one, but...where was he?

"Hey guys..." James said

"yeh?"

"Wheres Logan?'

It was then that a tall figure walked up in front of them.

"Poor boys..."

It was then that they realized who was standing in front of them holding a knife.

Hawk.

authors note- theres probably gunna be a few cliffhangers. and alot more angst and horror coming up! i know these last two chapters were short and not alott detail, but nessacary & it will get better dont give up on my now! review or I will cry!

"I believe in the doo-doos in my pants"


	3. Chapter 3

authors note- by chapter 4 i will have you hanging off the edge of your seat I promise! this chapter is probably not gunna be that good but in chapter 4 thats when it all starts to get better

disclaimer- yeh over night i magically got full custody of btr. No, I dont own big time rush.

chapter 3

Logan backed away from the blonde as she kept coming closer & he stumbled back into an office door.

The blonde ran her fingers through Logan's hair & said "Dont worry...It'll be over before you know it."

Logan grabbed her wrist & pushed her down then grabbed the door knob with trembling hands & flung the door open. He noticed it was a small office with one desk & some filling cabinets. He stumbled into the room and took a deep breath. He yanked out his cell phone & tried to call the cops. But no signal.

He cursed under his breath. Hawks assistant stumbled in the room, her hair a mess, and she had a bloody lip. "Oh your going to get it now!" she exclaimed, her British accent perfected.

She jumped up kicked Logan in the face. He lost balance and tumbled back into the desk knocking over papers & a desk lamp. She kicked him once more & he fell backwards off the desk. Logan got up, his head spinning, and picked up a glass vase off the desk and threw it at her head. She fell back into a filling cabinet, blood dripping down her head, and got up and ran towards Logan at full speed and shoved him back in to the wall. She pulled a knife out of her back pocket and held it up to Logan's head.

"Dont make any sudden moves" she assured him.

Logan shoved her & made a run for the door. She grabbed him by his arm and flung him back. It was then that he noticed that the desk lamp he knocked over set the curtain on fire. "Whoa!" he jumped up suddenly noticing the fire.

Hawk's assistant grabbed Logan's arm, twisted it back, and said, "Do you like fire, Logan, huh?"

Logan let out a groan then spun around and said, "I dont know, do YOU like fire?" and pushed her into the curtains that were rapidly burning in the fire, and off he ran.

Kendall, James and Carlos stood up and backed away. Hawk stepped closer with every step they took back.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Oh...i dont know...kill you?" he said laughing.

"Please tell me you are joking" said James.

He just smirked, his smile getting wider by the second.

"I dont think he's joking" Carlos whispered.

Hawk pulled a gun out of his pocket, shot it off at the ceiling, and said "Dont make any sudden movements"

authors note- *evil laugh* cliffhanger! I promise you that in the next chapter there will be alot of action. reviews please! you dont need to have an account to review my story u just need a name!

"when you leave your house, your toys come alive!"


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer- yeh I own big time rush, Im a hit million dollar nickelodeon show producer and I spend my time at home on fanfiction...no i dont own big time rush lol

chapter 4

Sweat trickled down Logan's face, as he ran and ran in no direction. He didnt know where he was going, where he even was, but he just kept running. Down every corner, every turn, all over the buliding. There was no escape. There was no door, just endless hallways. He was scared. His hands trembling, his mind spinning, he tasted blood dripping from his nose. But he didnt stop, he kept going, he had to find an exit. Better yet, he had to find his friends.

He had to save himself and find his friends.

He could do this, he was the smart one.

But he wasnt good under pressure...and this. was. pressure!

Logan was deep in thought when he heard a gun shot underneath him. He jumped at the sound of the shot & tripped & went tumbling down a staircase. It was then that he realized he was on the second floor, now he's on the 1st floor, and this is where the gunshot came from. He rubbed his head and started walking around. This is not good...

Kendall James and Carlos did the exact opposite of what Hawk instructed. They ran out of there as fast as they could.

"Call for help!" Kendall exclaimed

"No signal" replied James

"Me niether!" Carlos said

They held up there phones in the air while running trying to get some reception. But it wasnt working & the boys were getting tired. They all pushed thier legs to keep going & their bodies said stop but thier brains said keep going. They had to get out of here. They had to find Logan.

"Look look look look look!" yelled James "STAIRS!"

They all ran up the stairs still holding up thier phones for any signal. Then it was one step that caused James to fall behind. He tripped & fell flat on his head that was already killing him because god knows what Hawk had drugged them up on.

Blood trickled down James' head and he struggled to stay awake but consiousness rose over him and everything went black.

Kendall and Carlos didnt even notice James was gone. They kept on running and running. Then as they were running Carlos looked up at his phone & saw he finally had signal.

"I have-" He ran right into a wall before he could finish his sentence.

"You have what, Carlos?" Kendall didnt stop running.

"Carlos?" He stopped dead in his tracks then turned around to see that he was alone.

He felt tears start in his eyes when suddenly he realized he had signal.

He quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, police department. Please state your emergency"

"HELP ME I NEED HELP I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM AND-"

"Sir, your breaking up. Sir?"

Kendall looked down at his phone. He was out of battery.

Authors note: cliffhanger! Im so evil! i told you this chapter will get better. The next few will be super better & full of suspense. review please!

*knocks down wall* "That always happens when I make toast!"


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: thanx for the reviews guys(: ok so as i said, the chapters are gunna get better as it goes on. i pinky promise you that chapter 6 is going to be awsome. but this chapter is nessacary for chapter 6. it may be long & kind of confusing but just stick with me here!(:

warning- this chapter will have a lot of violence & some cursing.

disclaimer- ...this is getting old.

chapter 5

Hawk's assistant stood up, her head spinning, feeling dizzy, but her mind twisting with ways to get her hands on that boy and snap his neck!

She grabbed the fire extingusher & put out the fire. Then she clenched her teeth, threw down the extingusher and marched out of the room to go find Logan.

Kendall was going in denial.

He stared down at the phone in his hands, collapsed to his knees, then put himself in the feetal position as he startedd rocking back and forth telling himself that this wasnt happening and it coudnt be true. He told himself that he was just dreaming, it was all in his mind, it wasnt real. But who was he kidding?

As Logan explored the place, he began to realize a pattern in the floors, they went P1, P2, P3, ect. Then it hit him- he was in a parking garage!

He walked around a little more and then suddenly a tall figure cam out from behind Logan holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Logan looked up to find who else, but hawk. Just my luck, he thought to himself.

"Nice to see you again, Mitchell." Hawk commented.

Logan wanted to say something so nasty, so sarcastic at the the moment but all that came out was "You better think twice about any move you are about to make, Hawk"

Hawk simply laughed off Logan's threat. "So I should be afraid of a 16 year old boy?" He got closer in Logan's face "You think im going to be AFRAID of a 16 YEAR OLD FOOL?" and soon enough he was screaming. "NOTHING BUT A TEENAGE IDIOT WHO TOOK MY MUSIC CARRER AWAY FROM ME? WELL YOU BETTER BE THE ONE TO THINK TWICE, MITCHELL, NOT ME, YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BAND MATES- AND GUSTAVO, HES NOTHING BUT A FOOL TOO! I DONT PLAY AROUND, MITCHELL. I DONT. PLAY. AROUND!"

Logan flinched and Hawk yanked the young boy upward by his shirt. Without thinking, Logan bit Hawk's hand and ran. Hawk responded by grabbing Logan by his arm & yanking him over & putting him in the head lock and putiing a gun to his head.

Logan struggled but it was no use.

"Get off me!" He screamed instead.

"Shut your mouth you little fag, lets just get this over with."

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Hawk was surprised that the boy kept the fight up. So he pulled the trigger on the gun, but Logan smacked it out of his hand and kicked Hawk & let himself free. Hawk grabbed Logan as he screamed bloody marry & continued to put on a fight. They both kicked and punched, and Hawk soon realized he wasnt going to be a able to do this with his bare hands. He reached for the gun. Logan wiped blood off the side of his chin, and out of the corner of his eye saw Hawk reaching for the gun. Without thinking, he jumped on top of Hawk. Hawk through him off of his back, and Logan grabbed his leg and bit it. Logan grabbed the gun and chucked it as far as he could.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Hawk then realized how stupid his question was, clearly he did it to save his life. He was deep in thought when Logan jumped up and kicked him in the face. At the impact of the kick, Hawk fell back clenching his nose as blood spued from it. The man grew angrier and angrier & then he remembered he had the knife in his back pocket.

Out of breath, Logan leaned against the wall and wiped more blood off his forehead and looked up to see Hawk with a knife. For the second time in one day, Logan heard, "Say goodnight" and Hawk through the knife, aiming at Logan's head.

Something hit James' head and he woke up.

He looked up, his mind spinning, his vision blurry. After the world around him stopped spinning, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. It was so sudden & so quick. James grabbed his head & put it between his knees groaning in pain as if that would fix the pain. He then looked up to see blood all over his hands from him holding his head. As the pain in his head reduced he manged to get himself on his feet. It was then that it hit him. He remembered exactly what he was doing before he fell. He remembers running from Hawk with Kendall and Carlos while trying to get service in thier phones & looking for Logan. Then he woke up on the steps covered in blood. He reached for his phone and pulled it out. No reception. Damn.

He shut his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Almost tripping for the second time, he stepped on the gun that hit his head. He looked around at where this couldve came flying from. He decided to just ignore it & set it down on the step...little did he know that he would probably need that again.

Hawk's assistant marched around the parking garage like a mad man. She had burn marks on her arms from where she landed in the fire. Lucky for her she got up in time so the fire didnt catch on to her so quickly. She marched around the corner, let out a sort of snobby rich girl growl, and then looked up to see she had bumped into James.

"Nice to see you again..Jamez" she said.

James backed away.

"Are you afraid of me Jamez?" she said, still refering to him as Jamez. "Well dont be." She said, flipping her blonde hair. "This could be quick and easy...or this could be delt with in a nasty matter...your choice, Jamez." She said making sure she put the emphasis on 'Jamez'.

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up!"

"Oh, James, so inisint. Sweet, kind...weak.." She babbled while rubbing James' chin.

James grabbed her arm and shoved her. He felt the sharp pain in his head again & ran for his life. She chased after.

Carlos woke up to the sound of screaming.

Heard a women, "Come here you little fag!"

and a very familiar voice, "Get away from me!"

He lifted his head & felt pain in his head. He held his head but then realized that pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his left leg. He grabbed onto it & suddenly saw James come around the corner.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, happy to see him.

Then his smile faded when he saw a blonde women running right after James.

"Come on!" James yelled, grabbing Carlos' arm and didnt stop running.

"Wait, James, I cant run!"

"What, what do you mean you cant run?"

"My leg, it really hurts."

James quickly swept up Carlos And then was frightned when he heard a scream behind him.

"Ow, Damn! I broke my heel!" Screamed out Hawk's assistant. Note to self: never run in high heels, the blonde thought to herself.

She then tripped, and her, James, and Carlos went tumbling down the stairs together.

She got up, grabbed Carlos, and dragged him away completely forgetting about James.

"Dont worry Carlos, Im coming for help!" he yelled, unsure if he could keep his promise.

He walked over to the elevators and got inside & pressed P4 to get him to the top floor.

Logan looked up, noticing that th knife Hawk threw had just missed him and was in the wall right beside Logan. Trembling hands shoved Hawk out of the way and Logan ran for his life.

The elavator doors opened & standing right there was Hawk.

James screamed like a girl when he saw Hawk there holding a knife. He quickly pounded on the buttons to shut the elavator door and lock it.

He pressed the talk button praying that someone would be in the security room to hear him.

"HELP HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE RESPOND I NEED HELP!"

A man with an Indian accent answered, "Hello."

"I NEED HELP IM BEING CHASED BY A KILLER AND IM HIDING IN THE ELEVATOR PLEASE HELP CALL THE COPS!"

The man with the clearly fake accent replied, "I dont know..."

James was appauled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? JUST PLEASE, IM IN DANGER JUST CALL THE POLICE IM IN DANGER JUST CALL 911!"

"Nah...the cops arent going to do anything..." the man stopped using his accent and revealed that he was Hawk.

James mentally slapped himslef for not realizing it was Hawk faking the accent & then crawled up in to a ball in the corner and started sobbing histarically.

"Oh Jamez...I just want to talk to you..come out Jamez... please. I just wanna talk. Dont be like that Jamez..Jamez?"

James ignored Hawk's sarcastic remarks and continued sobbing.

"Jamez...why wont you talk to me? Jamez come out there...Jamez? Why arent you responding Jamez...WHY ARENT YOU RESPONDING TO ME JAMES?"

"Just shut up, Hawk! Just shut up!" James yelled histarically, still sobbing.

Ok, Hawk thought to himself. If he wont come out, I will have to make him come out.

He grabbed a hose, went up into the air vents, and opened the top of the elavator a crack.

James jumped when he heard noises coming from above and started shaking.

Hawk turned on the hose, & let the water run.

authors note- hahaha im so evil! Please review!

"What if I kicked your bacon?"


	6. Chapter 6

authors note: btrlover, thanx so much lol i had no idea what her name was. haha. anyway thanx for reviews guys & even ppl who read but dont review thanx anyway haha makes me feel like im not a loser & can actually write a good story haha jk! this chapter is going to be awsome i promise!

warning- angst, crime, cursing violence.

disclaimer-yeh...im too lazy to think of one of my really corny jokes. i dont own big time rush.

chapter 6

Logan ran.

He ran down every corner, every hallway, up and down every staircase. The cold air burned his lungs but he kept going. His legs were killing him, but he kept going. He was covered in blood, but he kept going. He did it to save himself, better yet, his friends.

I mean, what kind of friend would he be if he just ran to save himself? For all he knows, Hawk could have his friends locked up somewhere now just about to kill them any second now.

So he continued to run.

But there was no exit. No gate, no door, no window. Where was the exit?

"If there's a way to get in, theres a way to get out!" He yelled to himself.

The timing of his words were funny because right then, he ran into a gate that lead to the outside.

Blood dripped down from his forehead again, and he jumped up & screamed, "YES! AN EXIT!"

He went to open it, but the gate was locked.

He kicked and hit the gate, even bit the lock. But nothing worked. He couldnt get it open.

He felt tears roll from his face, then looked down to see his hands were now covered in blood and all cut up. He sunk to his knees, leaned back against the fence, and took out his phone to see if he could get any signal.

Hawk's assistant, Rebecca, dragged Carlos into an office. Carlos struggled but it was no use. The blonde was too strong for him. And Carlos was pretty sure his leg was broken.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Carlos threatened.

"Shut up you little fag!" Rebecca screamed and threw him into a chair.

Before Carlos knew it, he was tied up & his mouth was duck taped shut.

Carlos struggled to get free, but couldnt. Rebecca left the room.

James is gunna be here any second, he told himself. He wouldnt let me down.

Carlos struggled more, and the heard a bark.

What the... he thought & then noticed there was a big, black, dog chained to a desk in the corner. The dog looked vicous, like it wanted to eat Carlos. The dog kept barking louder and started rattling the chain & it looked like it was going to come loose.

Kendall heard barking and suddenly snapped out of his little in denial state. He got up on his feet, sniffled, and wiped tears from his eyes. He followed the sound of the barking and noticed it was coming from an office.

Sweat trickled down Carlos' face as he wobbled in the chair & tried to scream but could do nothing but sit there praying as he watched the chain get looser & looser.

He kept his eyes on the chain, and watched as it finnaly snapped and the dog jumped. Carlos braced himslef for the impact.

Kendall opened the door and saw enought to know that Carlos was seconds away from getting mauled by a dog. He jumped up and pushed the chair Carlos was in out of the way.

When Carlos got knocked over, he expected to open his eyes to see a dog on top of him. Instead he saw Kendall. Kendall quickly yanked the tape off of Carlos' face & untied him.

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed in joy.

"Come on!" Kendall yelled, dragging Carlos. "Run!" Kendall exclaimed wondering why he was dragging Carlos.

"I cant, my leg, I think it's broken."

Kendall groaned and picked up Carlos. He ran, the dog following them.

James started shaking uncontrollably as he stood there frozen, watching as water filled up around him. He was gunna drownd, and die, was the only thing he could think. He couldnt even move untill he noticed that the water was fiiled up to his waist, and rising quickly. Vision blurry with tears, he reached for the button and pounded on it to open. But it wasnt opening. James screamed for help & and cried begging for help. He continued to pound on the button but nothing worked. He screamed and knew it was over when the water was up to his neck.

Kendall jumped over a knocked down chair in the middle of the hallway, and ran still holding Carlos, his arms about to give out. Then he ran into Rebecca.

Shit, Kendall thought.

Rebecca through a knife at them and just missed by a centimeter. She grabbed Kendall, Carlos flying out of his arms, and held him tight, practically choking him.

"You little brat, you aint gettin free!"

Kendall bit her. "Go to hell!"

She kicked him and he fell into the wall. He got back up and kicked her. She threw a few punches at him and he threw them right back. They kicked & punched untill she finnaly grabbed the knife. Covered in blood, she ran with all her might and tackled Kendall to the ground & pinned him down. Kendall struggled to get free. She held a knife to his head.

Her british accent once again perfected, "You think you can get away from me Knight? Huh? You think your some tough hockey player gunna win against me? Do you? Aww little Kendall...so brave..inisint...so weak." She licked her lips and snickered. "Little Kendall is so tough sticking up for his friends. He's the leader of his band, he thinks he's so tough. But hes. about. to die. No way to save your pretty ass now, Knight. Say goodbye.." She held the knife to his head. Kendall had a sudden burst of energy, and knocked the knife out of her hand and threw her off of him. She grabbed him, but he shoved her back as hard as he could and she hit the elavator button. Suddenly, the elavator burst open & all this water came out of it.

James and Rebecca were the first ones to stand up.

"Pretty boy." She smirked at him.

Knowing he was probably going to die for the second time, he punched her across the face with all his might & kicked her into the elavator. The doors closed and Rebecca was gone. They all stood there, covered in tears and blood. They all sat down on the soaking wet floor, completely speechless. They were about to pull into a three way hug, when James said, "Wait, where's Logan?"

Kendall wiped blood off his cheek, and then suddenly looked up to see Hawk standing over them again. Major Dejuvu, he thought.

Hawk was holding a gun.

They all froze when they saw him hold it up.

And he shot.

They all winced, then looked up.

Kendall was lying on the floor not moving.

Logan stood up, his leg falling asleep. Then, he finnaly saw he got some signal!

And at the sound of a gun shot, dropped his phone through the gate.

"Damnmit!" he screamed and collapsed to the ground.

He reached his hand through the gate, and was litterally a centimeter from reaching it.

Covered in blood and crying, he decided there was only one way to get it.

He took his finger, and using all his might, he pulled on his finger nail untill it was almost off. Bloody hands reached through the gate, and he finnaly pulled over his phone, using his finger nail.

Despite the pain he was in, he silently cheered to himself and then quickly dialed 911.

He waited for what felt like forever as the phone was ringing.

Someone finaly picked up the phone.

"HELP-" he was cut off.

"Sorry, the police department is very busy at the moment, please call again and state your emergency later. good bye."

Logan was shaking as he dropped his phone and collaped to the ground. How could 911 say they were busy? That never happens!

This was like a horror movie...except it was really happening.

authors note- im so evil. review pleaseee and i might update by tomorow!

"My uncle was a locksmith. You just place your hands in the center...AND THEN HIT IT WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!"


	7. Chapter 7

authors note- thanx for the reviews guys! and i hope yur feeling better annabanna! lol sorry i didnt update yesterday but i was too busy dancing my butt off at a school dance. anyway, WHOS EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN? i know i am! lol, but you guys dont care(: on with the story!

warning- violence & minor cursing..yada yada

disclaimer- shh...dont tell anyone..but...i own big time rush! and anyone whos stupid enough to belive that, no, I DONT OWN BTR!(: lol

chapter 7

"Who's next?"

James and Carlos exchanged a few glances at eachother both shrugged thier shoulders not knowing what to do.

"Ok, so we can do this one of two ways. You can let me do this the way I wanna do it, and get it done quickly, or you can just make this harder for yourselves & keep trying to escape from me, although we all know your not gunna make it...your choice..."

James and Carlos looked at eachother, and Carlos quickly said, "I'd rather do this the hard way!"

"Me too!" James exclaimed and they ran.

Logan found it in his strength to get up and somewhat pull himself together. He let tears drop from his eyes & he threw his phone at the gate.

Rebecca sat up, blood dripping from her head, noticed she was in an elavator. She cursed under her breath, she had let those boys get her again!

She needed to come up with a way to get these boys. They seemed like they were pretty smart. Idiots, but smart idiots.

She thought about things she could do involving knives, and guns. But she tried both & failed in her attempts. Maybe she needed to think...deeper.

As she stepped out of the elavator, she noticed a chain.

Hawk chased the boys. He ran but they were too quick.

"Where are you boys?" He screamed as he went around a corner. Then he heard footsteps & saw shadows. Perrrrfect, he thought to himself. He silently crept down the hallway, and around another corner.

"BARK!" hawk jumped to not see one of the boys, but a vicous dog at his feet.

Hawk backed up as the dog kept getting closer. Hawk rolled his eyes. He didnt have to deal with a dog right now, he was out to kill four teenagers. Well...three depending on whether or not he actually killed the blonde one. So he just ignore the growling dog and walked off. But the dog didnt give up, it let out a loud bark and jumped right on Hawk. Out of the corner of Hawk's eye, he saw a teenage boy with dark brown spiky hair, and everything went black.

Kendall awoke with a sharp pain in his shoulder. His vision was blurry. His head was spinning. He tasted blood.

It took about five minutes for him to register is exactly where he was and what happened before he passed out.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder & then it hit him. His memory came together in peices, he only remembered parts, but he still has idea. He remembers seeing Hawk again, and his phone dying on him, & then water spuing from an elavator..then...

His thoughts were cut off when he felt serious pain in his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder, but then he felt something warm & sticky on his hand. He looked at it and felt sickened. Blood. Kendall was always queezy around blood.

He got up, his shoulder still killing him, and then despite his fear of blood, he checked out his shoulder. It looked like he had gotten shot. He shook his head, and grabbed his shoulder as he continued to walk on, biting his tounge so he doesnt scream due to the pain his shoulder was in.

James and Carlos ran, Carlos' leg was going to give out. He ran anyway.

"We need to find Logan!" Carlos yelled.

"No shit, sherlock!" James snapped back.

Carlos didnt want to instigate a fight, not now of all times. Suddenly, a gun shot off at the ground in front of him & he jumped, tumbling onto the floor with James.

They both looked up and saw Rebecca walking toward them. She blew the top of her gun, like they do in the movies, and walked towards them. She kicked Carlos in the side and said, "Get up, this aint no holiday inn!"

Scared outta thier minds, they both got up and James threw his arm to punch her, but she grabbed it and threw him across the floor. They both ran, once agian, tears falling from thier eyes. Rebecca climbed up on top of the podium, and shot down from above. Not aiming for the boys, but for the ground around the boys. They both jumped at the bullets hitting the floor infront of them. Making sure she got her aim right, she threw a knife down at the ground right in front of the boys. James jumped up, and Carlos ran right into him. Rebecca jumped down to the ground, her timing just perfect. James went flying down the staircase, Carlos holding onto James' shirt, and then Rebecca getting her aim just right, made sure the chain had caught on to James' leg just perfectly. Carlos went flying off of James, his shirt tearing off with Carlos, and Carlos went flying over the railing of the stairs and hit the cold ground hard with a thud. James was now hanging upsidedown over the staircase.

Rebecca smirked evily, very proud of her work. She then saw Carlos laying on the floor next to her. He got up, blood dripping from his head, and Rebecca smirked, then hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

Carlos gasped for air, and everything went black.

Logan groaned as he went flying back into the gate. He rubbed the back of his head, and when his vision stopped spinning, he saw Hawk sitting on top of him, and a dog in the distance that seemed to be running away.

Hawk stood up, his mind spinning wild. He wiped blood off of his face. Then noticed a boy sitting on the ground below him. He looked up at Hawk with inisint eyes, and Hawk yanked him up by his shirt collar.

"I've got you now, youu little piece of shit!"

Logan struggled. They punched and kicked, niether one wanting to give up.

Kendall walked around holding his shoulder where he got shot. He then heard yelling and a loud crash. He ran down the stairs toward where he heard the noises, and saw Logan. He was fighting somebody, but Kendall couldnt tell who. Logan looked like he was getting his butt kicked.

"Logan!" Kendall called, "Logan!"

Logan threw a punch but missed. Hawk kicked him, but Logan ducked. Then Logan heard his name being called and looked up to see Kendall. "Kendall!" he called, and Hawk punched him in the face.

Kendall saw Logan go down, and rushed toward him.

"Logan, you okay? Logie, come on, Logan, speak to me buddy."

"Yeh, Im ok." Logan said meakly.

"Stay with me buddy." Kendall said, then somebody poked him. He turned around, then jumped when he saw it was Hawk holding a knife.

"I thought I shot you."

"I thought I told you TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

Kendall & Logan ran, Hawk chasing after. They got into the elavator, got up to the 2nd floor, then jumped when they saw Hawk right there. They continued to run and ffound themselves making a full circle right back to the stairs where they started.

Rebecca stood on the staircase, just about to shoot James. She pointed the gun at him.

"Any last words...Jamez?"

James struggled, but it was no use. The chain was too tight around his leg.

Kendall and Logan ran and then Kendall tripped, Logan flying right into him, and they went tumbling down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall saw James hanging there.

"James!" He screamed as he went down. Kendall & Logan both grabbed onto him as they went down, and all 3 tumbled down running into Rebecca, now 4 of them tumbling down the stairs, and Hawk flew down with them.

They all got up, covered in blood and in pain. Carlos lay on the floor by them, still unounsious.

Hawk grabbed Logan by his neck and dragged him off.

Rebecca was left to deal with James & Kendall.

Hawk threw Logan down up against a car.

"Get the hell away from me!" Logan screamed & Hawk threw glass at Logan. It shattered everywhere & blood dripped from his head.

Logan was growing weak, tired. But continued to fight. He kicked Hawk, and Hawk punched him in the face. Logan fell to the ground.

James ran up the stairs, Rebecca following. She threw a punch, and James ducked. She grabbed his hands, he grabbed hers, she tried to push him back, he tried to push her back. Thier stregnth pretty much evened out, noone was going anywhere, and Kendall came up with a frying pan he found on the ground and hit Rebecca in the back of the head. She fell to the ground.

James and Kendall both ran down the stairs & tripped over something at the bottom of the steps. It was Carlos!

Carlos awoke, his head killing him.

"I will stay with Carlos, you go find Logan!" Kendall yelled.

James nodded, and ran holding his head. He was definatly going to need stitches. He ran trying to find Logan.

Logan was pinned down to the ground by hawk, and he was holding a knife to Logan's head.

"Say goodnight" Hawk said, and Logan fliched, but nothing happened. He looked up, to see James holding the knife up at Hawk's head.

He stabbed Hawk, and Hawk went down.

Logan stood up, his head feeling dizzy, his stomach feeling queezy.

Then he heard Hawk screaming, "You asshole, you put a knife through my stomach!"

Logan knew that Hawk wasnt down, but Logan's body was about to give out. Logan took out his phone, no signal, and saw Hawk walking over toward him pulling the bloody knife out of his stomach. Hawk then stood over Logan, pointing the knife at him.

Logan wiped blood off his chin, and collapsed to the ground. And he doesnt need to look up to see that James has already left the room to go get Kendall and Carlos, so one can try & wrestle the knife out of Hawk's hand, while the other calls 911 for the third time.

authors note-theres still alot more than you think coming. review please! and i may update by tomorow! but you gotta review! pretty pretty please!

"Hmm...tell my girlfriend the truth, or go help Kelly break up an angry mob?..hmm. lets go Kelly!"


	8. Chapter 8

authors note- hey guys. i absolutely could not think of anything to write yesterday i had like writers block or something. anyway, whos excited for halloween tonight? i know i am, lol i went out for mischief night last night and tp'ed a tree! but once again, you guys dont care, on with the story!

warning- slight cursing, violence...you know theres a reason why its rated T, guys...

disclaimer- i dont own big time rush...yet... mwhahaha!

chapter 8

James ran as fast as he could back to Kendall and Carlos.

Carlos lay on the floor, barely awake.

"Come on, Carlos, you gotta stay with me buddy."

"Im...trying..." he groaned and sat up finnally.

Phew, Kendall thought, untill Carlos became grossed out by his shoulder. "Ewww oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Oh...I got hungry so ate my shoulder...what the hell does it look like happened, dude i got shot!" Kendall replied, nastily.

Carlos was about to say something mean back, but was interrupted by James.

Out of breath, "Guys, I found, Logan!"

Wide-eyed, Kendall slowly looked up at James, "Great...then uhmm..WHY ARENT YA WITH HIM?"

"Cause, he was pinned down by Hawk, *deep breath* and then I grabbed Hawk, and then I stabbed him with the knife, and then I ran to go get you, but Im pretty sure that hes not down." James said, finally starting to catch his breath.

"Then...goooo!" Kendall yelled and all three got up and ran following James back to where he found Logan.

Hawk stood over Logan, "So...Logan, Logan, Logan. What am I going to do with you? I trust Rebecca is taking care of your friends right now, so that only leaves...me...and...you."

Logan's body was giving up, he was out of air, about to die, covered in blood, on his hands and knees on the cold floor of an abandoned parking garage with a killer standing over him holding a knife.

The only thing he could think was, how did I end up in all this shit?

Hawk continued, "You know, if you hadnt tried running from me for the past four and a half hours, I wouldnt be as mad. But because you did, Im going to make this as painful as freakin possible!"

Logan looked up at him with inisint eyes, and knew it was over.

"Where are your friends now, Mitchell, WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, NOW?"

The timing of his words were funny, because right then, Carlos ran up and jumped on Hawk's back. Logan looked up, surprised.

Despite the fact that he was pretty sure his leg was going to fall off, Carlos still struggled to get the knife out of Hawk's hand. Hawk threw him off as hard as he can and for what seemed like the 50th time today, Carlos hit the ground really hard, with a thud.

Kendall's shoulder killing him again, he ran up behind Hawk and jumped on his back, Carlos doing the same.

They both kicked and hit Hawk, bloody hands reaching for the knife. Hawk was determined to kill these boys now. He had enough of this nonsense. He was not going to be defeated by a a few teenage idiots.

James grabbed his head, it was bleeding again. He's surprised he's still alive because of the amount of blood he's lost in the last like 5 hours. He quickly took out his cell. He had service!

James quickly dialed 911 and waited for what seemed like forever for them to pick up, as he watched Hawk, Carlos, and Kendall punch and kicked and shove eachother. James bit his lip, as seeing that Kendall and Carlos were getting beat, badly.

"Police department, please state your emergency."

"HELP, HELP! I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM I THINK IM IN A PARKING GARAGE & I THINK IM STILL IN L.A. AND THERES A KILLER AFTER ME -" James was suddenly kicked back very hard into the wall. Hawk stepped on James' phone, crushing it.

James weakly looked up to see that Kendall and Carlos were on the floor, unconsious, and Hawk was standing over him crushing his phone. He didnt see Logan.

"So...you tried to call the cops on my ass, huh? Well, like I said, we can do this one of two ways, the easy way...or the hard way. And of course little Jamez wants to go & do this the hard way, huh?"

James couldnt say anything, he was too weak, to tired. Consiousness about to rise over any second now. He couldnt think straight, couldnt see straight, couldnt hear right. He didnt even realize Hawk was continuing to babble on untill he started yelling.

"WELL, DO YOU, JAMEZ?"

"Wha-what?"

Hawk rolled his eyes knowing that the boy wasnt paying attention, and then he smacked the boy on the ground in the head with a frying pan, and went off to go find the last boy.

James let out one last groan, and then he was out cold.

Hawk rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs and saw Rebecca at the top of the stairs, her blonde hair a mess, her face & hands covered in blood, she was passed out.

Hawk kicked her to the side as he mumbled to himself about how useless his assistant was.

He walked into an office and sat down, staring at the security cameras.

He then noticed a police officer standing by the gate outside, looking around suspicously.

Hawk quickly jumpe out of his seat & grabbed the keys to the gate then ran down to the first floor headed for the gate.

Shaking hands quickly opened the gate.

A police officer turned his head to see a man standing there looking kind of nervous. The police officer eyed him suspicously.

"Hello, sir, uh..how-how are you doing tonight?" Hawk said, trying to keep cool.

The police officer eyed him suspicously while nodding his head up and down, "Im, uh, doing just fine."

"Nice night, isnt it?" Hawk tried to make small talk.

The police officer looked at the sky with a confused face, it was pooring out, and the clouds were ugly gray & it was foggy out. Not the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

"Its lovely." he quickly said, just trying to agree with the man.

Hawk mentally slapped himself as soon as he looked at the sky to see it was hideous looking out.

"So...uh...is there a problem, officer?"

The officer looked up from his notepad still looking suspicously and said, "Yeh, uhm," he cleared his throat, "we've recieved several phone calls that keep breaking up as soon as we pick up, and we've tracked them down to this location. We've got reports of screaming & cying & something about a killer or something.." He stopped rambling when he noticed that the man's hands were covered in blood, and he had some blood splattered on his clothes & some cuts & scratches on his face.

The police officer paused for a minute, scanning him up & down, and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hawk was now keeping his cool, "Oh, I uh, own this place, and Im just you know, closiing it up." He said a little more confidently.

The police officer just nodded his head still feeling suspicous, "Whats uhm, whats all over your hands and clothes?"

Hawk looked down at his hands to see dry blood all over them, and quickly made up a lie on the spot, "Oh, this, this is hair dye. See, you know how halloween is coming up, and uhmm, I just wanna get dress up all scary, so you know, haha"

The police officer was about to belive him, as seeing that this man was responding very confidently, but then realized something. It aint anywhere near halloween.

"Its July." The police officer said.

Sweat trickled down Hawk's face as he opened his mouth to say something, and 10 seconds later something finally came out.

"I-Im Jewish."

The police officer tried his best not to burst out into laughter, as seeing this guy clearly had mental problems, while Hawk cursed at himself for saying something so stupid-the Jewish dont celebrate halloween any diffrently than other's do.

The police officer just shook it off, and then tried to look over Hawk's shoulder , "So, you uh, you sure that you didnt hear of anything suspicous, you know, screaming, crying, begging for help?"

"Uh..no sir, I didnt hear anything of that matter." Hawk said, leaning to the side that the police officer was trying to see through.

The poolice officer just shook his head. "Well, oookayy, but uhm, just let me know if you hear anything, ok?"

"Will do, sir, will do." Hawk said confidently and the police officer eyed him suspicously one more time then walked off.

Hawk knew this wasnt over, and he knew that the police officer didnt belive him, so..this wasnt over. Which means there was only one thing to do.

Logan ran down into a security room and hid behind a desk for dear god life. Then he noticed the security cameras in there, and saw a police officer outside.

Logan ran to the gate and saw it was still locked. He ran right into it, then got up & looked through it. Logan was about to call the police officer over, when he saw Hawk outside following the police officer.

Logan gasped and a gunshot went off, and the police officer went down.

authors note- review please & i might update by tomorow or possibly the next day! but ya gotta review pretty please! happy halloween!(:

"Those are alot of sentences. Containing words, containing letters."


	9. Chapter 9

authors note- ok guys i know last chapter was not really exciting but this one will be better. im debating on how many chapters there should be left. i already have the ending planned out lol i just dont know how many more chapters i should have. and im sooo happy i have this whole week off of school! yey! lol but yet again, you guys dont care! on with the story!

warning- some cursing, violence, same same.

disclaimer- im coming up with a plan to steal the boys! jk(: i dont own them!

chapter 9

Logan gasped as a gun shot went off, and the police officer went down.

Logan's hands were now shaking, his whole body trembling. He could think straight, he knew exactly what was going on. It wasnt like he was in denial or he couldnt think or see straight. He wasnt going to tell himself anymore that this wasnt happening, it was all a dream. Because it wasnt. It was all real. He saw it with his own eyes.

But he was scared. Very scared.

Scared now because Hawk actually shot the police officer.

Scared now because there was no way out.

He was in the hands of a killer.

With no escape, no ending it now.

It was the truth, reality and he had to face it.

Calling the cops didnt work out for him, fighting Hawk didnt work for him, and now the one chance that a police officer is right in front of his eyes, it didnt work out for him.

He's petrified.

And he's out of options.

What is he supposed to do?

Rebecca woke up on the top of the staircase with the scent of discrace, the sight of failiure, and the taste of dry blood.

She pushed her wavy blonde hair out of her face. She tried to stand up, failing multiple times in her attempts and then tumbled down the stairs. She grabbed her head and sat on the ground for a few minutes to get her thought straight. She felt horrible. Her head hurt, she wanted to vomit, it was worse than waking up with a hangover.

Once she got herself together, she stood up and started walking around. The one & only thing that was on her mind was to kill. those. boys.

She didnt know where the boys were, or how long she had been out. But she was going to get her hands on them & kill them. No more playing around, she wasnt going to give them any last words, once she got her hands on them, she was going to kill immediatly.

Hawk looked up, satisfied with what he had done to the police officer. He kicked the cop in the gut one last time, just to make sure he was out, then grabbed the keys to the gate off the ground, and walked back toward the gate. He noticed a boy sitting by the gate.

Shaking, Logan looked up to see Hawk had caught him red-handed.

"Hey!" Hawk called.

"Kid!" Hawk called again, running for the gate.

Logan ran. He ran faster than his legs could carry him.

Hawk opened the gate, locked it behind him, and ran off following Logan.

Logan ran back to where they were before, where his friends were past out.

Tripping for the third time in her heels, Rebecca threw off her shoe & stumbled around a corner to see three unconsious boys laying on the ground. Two up against a car, and one against the wall.

She grabbed a bucket and wacked James in the head with it.

He awoke with a groan, and an even worse pain in his head than before.

Rebecca grabbed a block of wood in the corner & wacked the other two boys upside the head with it. They all woke up, in pain.

James felt nautious, dizzy, like he wanted to puke.

He had been knocked unconsious so many times he's surprised he's still alive. Surprised his body is still fighting to keep awake.

He looked up and saw Rebecca standing over him.

He knew she was going to try to kill him. He just wasnt expecting her to grab his arm so quickly.

She grabbed him by the arm & flung him across the room. He landed in a big pile of wood & bricks & cement.

Kendall and Carlos, quickly realizing what was happening, jumped up with a sudden burst of energy & threw Rebecca to the ground. She got up, kicked Kendall in the face, and then Kendall fell back into the pile of garbage, landing next to James. Then she flipped Carlos and stood over him with a gun. She was determined to do this already, get it over with, it was one in the morning and she wasnt playing anymore. Screw Hawk, screw Gustavo, screw these boys & the coppers they called.

She had a sick twisted mind and knew it. But she didnt care, she was tired of being pushed around and wanted to get this over with already.

But was this really her?

She stood over him with the gun, as the boys all sat curled up with eachother, holding on to eachother for dear god life, she was about to pull the trigger, but just couldnt.

Sweat rolled down her face as she became lost in her thoughts. Was this really her? Or was she just following Hawk's commands? This wasnt her choice, Hawk ordered her to do this.

She thought back to a time that she never thought she would remember again. In her teen years, she was friends with Kelly. Yes, she was. And there friendships were inseperable. They both dreamed of having jobs in the music buisness, but were forced apart from eachother when they both got jobs working for eachother's enemies.

And they hated eachother ever since.

When she was a teen, she was nice, on the cheerleading team, always peepy, had lots of friends, and did good for the society.

What happened to all that?

This wasnt her. It wasnt. She couldnt do this. She couldnt.

Screw Hawk. She WAS tired of being pushed around. She just didnt realize WHO she was being pushed around by.

She let out a whine, and shaky hands dropped the gun.

The boys looked up to see her on the verge of tears, lost in thought.

Then Logan came running in and jumped on top of Rebecca.

"If your even thinking about hurting my friends, your gunna have to get past me!" Logan yelled.

Then Hawk stummbled in and grabbed Logan around the waist and threw him to the ground. Logan sat on the ground and started to cough up blood. His body was giving up again.

Rebecca just sit on the ground like a dummy.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Help me get the little peices of shit!" yelled Hawk, as he kicked Rebecca.

Rebecca sprang up, and shoved Hawk against the wall.

"You treat me like crap everyday & now your trying to kill these boys? They are a succesful band & are going in the right direction in life! Unlike I did, 6 years ago. Well no more nonsense! I wasnt always like this, you know! Im tired of being pushed around, and for what? Your jealousy of Gustavo? That guys got the right idea, I've got half a mind to quit & go work for him!" Rebecca hissed.

Not the smartest thing shes ever done.

Hawk shoved her against the wall and put a gun to her head. "No, I think I've got half a mind to take you out right now! Ok, bitch, let me tell you something. You can quit, but then I'm going to have to kill you. So its either your ass, or those idiot boys...you choice"

Rebecca then had a flash back to another moment in college.

"Come on, Rebecca, its just one cigaratee"

Rebecca looked up to see Kelly and three other girls on the cheerleading team smoking cigarates.

"All the girls on the team are doing it" Kelly said.

Rebecca refused. Before she knew it, rumours were spread about her all over campus. She was kicked off the team, and never spoke to Kelly again.

Later that year she found out that Kelly never smoked, she faked it the whole time. Rebecca knew she was too good to smoke.

*end flash back*

Rebecca sprung up. Oh my god, she thought. Now my memory is clear, I didnt loose my best friend because of Hawk. I lost her because she spread rumours about me.

"Well?" Hawk said.

Rebecca thought maybe this is who she is. And she wanted to get back at Kelly.

"Lets get those boys." She said fiercly, gritting her teeth.

"Thata girl!" Hawk said and they both grabbed thier guns and knives & frying pans, and the boys ran, Hawk & Rebecca following.

The boys all checked for thier phones while running, but niether could find thier phones.

"Ok, we just have to make sure that we dont get seperated again!" Kendall yelled.

"Right!" The boys all agreed in unison.

They up to the fourth floor, and then for the first time tonight, they actually hit a dead end.

"Run back down!" screamed James

They all ran down the stairs. Carlos' leg was still bothering him, so he trugged behind all them. When they all ran down the stairs, Kendall, Logan, and James noticed a rope. They made sure to junp over it.

"Carlos, watch her step!" Kendall called over his shoulder.

Too late.

Rebecca pulled the rope, & Carlos tripped over it falling flat on his face.

One down, three to go.

The three boys, not noticing Carlos' absence, continued to run.

That lasted about 5 minutes untill a big block of cement came down from the ceiling, hitting James in the head & he collapsed to the ground. Hawk smiled & jumped down from the podium.

Two down, two to go.

"Take the elavator!" Logan yelled, pointing to the elavator, with the finger that was missing a nail.

Logan ran into the elavator first.

Kendall was knocked upside the head with a frying pan & dragged off.

Three down, one to go.

Logan turned around. "Kendall? Carlos? James?"

He was alone.

Then suddenly the elavator stopped, and the elavator lights went off.

Blindly, Logan searched for the button & pounded on it. It was shut off and he was locked.

Sitting in the elavator shaft, Rebecca & Hawk both high fived eachother.

Logan collapsed to his knees & started crying,

And then there were none.

authors note- Im so evil! haha plz review! I might update tomorow if you review! And Im feeling sick too annabanna! uhoh I think theres a 'virus' going around fanfiction! haha get it, virus? lol omg that was sooo corny! plz reveiew!

"Rolling stone had three guitarists, Destinys child replaced every member but Beyonce...oh yeah, and there have been three Brittney Spears!"


	10. Chapter 10

authors note- ok sooo last chapter did take a bit of an unexpected twist lol. Just a little backround info between Hawks assistant & Gustavo's assistant lol. But anyway Im thinking theres only gunna be like two last chapters after this. lol idk maybe if i could like think of somehing to add in another chapter before it...but...idk. lol whatever i think theres just gunna be two last chapters.

warning- ugh im getting tired of this just refer to the last few chapters if you really need to know which i highly doubt anyone does. lol

disclaimer- ok so now since ive got this fine from the court for trying to steal the boys of big time rush...im just gunna say i dont own btr...lol

chapter 10

Kendall wasnt knocked unconsious, he just got the wind knocked outta him.

He couldnt breath or see straight and his mind was spinning too wild to even think right.

When he finnally caught his breath, and his vision cleared up, and his mind stopped spinning, he looked up to see he was in some sort of an air vent...or an elavator shaft.

He tried to stand up but hit his head on the top of the shaft.

He fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

Rebecca and Hawk turned around and tried to put on a serious face despite the fact that they think its hilarious that he just hit his head.

"Well, well, well, looky who we got here."

Despite his hate for her, Kendall just couldnt help but notice how pretty & perfect Rebecca's accent sounded.

But he shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

"You stay here with bushy brows & I will go find pretty boy & helmet freak." Hawk said, as he crawled away from them, and around a corner and out of the elavator shaft, making sure to give Kendall the death stare as he passed by.

It was an awkard silence between them for a good two minutes as Kendall searched for the right words to say, but all that came out was, "You arent going to get away with this."

James awoke with more blood dripping down his head and he felt sick.

He couldnt help but laugh at how he had been knocked unconsious at least 4 times today.

He was suffering from major blood loss & he knew it.

He managed to get himself on his feet, feeling woozy & light headed.

He walked up the stairs to see Carlos laying on the stairs, out cold.

James knelt down next to his friend. "Carlos, wake up, buddy, come on, wake up!" He said, shaking Carlos.

Carlos woke up, his leg throbbing.

"James?"

"Yeh, buddy?"

"Wheres Kendall & Logan?"

Then a shadow rose over them & they looked up, shaking, it was Hawk.

Rebecca laughed obnoxiously.

"You, you think, ha! Oh my god, you, wow! ha!" Rebecca couldnt even speak right, she was chocked up on her own laughter.

Kendall raised one eye brow, kind of offended, yet confused at the same time. He could swear Rebecca was high at the moment.

Rebecca finally caught her breath, "So, Im suposed to be afraid of you? So Im supposed to just think that Im 'not gunna get away with this, well, ha! Because look at yourself, Knight. Look at yourself. You arent gunna win this. Just give up now, because you aint gunna win."

Kendall searched for the right words to say, but was speechless.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes, and then pinned Kendall down, lay on top of him, and put a knife to his head.

James kicked Hawk & Hawk grabbed James by the shirt & said "You got any last words, Jamez?"

"Yeh, Screw you, sucker!" James yelled and then picked up the peice of cement he was hit in the head with, and chucked it at Hawk. Hawk quickly let go of James so he can duck, and unfourtanetly the cement block just missed Hawk. Hawk grabbed Carlos around the neck, chocking him. James jumped up and kicked Hawk in the face. Hawk let go of Carlos & fell to the ground. Befor he had time to retaliate, he was curled up on the ground and had two boys kicking him and hitting him.

Kendall used all his strength to throw Rebecca off of him and pin her down.

"Yeh, I do think Im gunna win this, bitch!"

Logan looked up from his tears when he heard raddling and loud bangs and noises coming from up top. It was dark, and Logan couldnt see a thing, but he blindly managed to get himself on top of one of the bars that are on the sides of the elavator. He struggled to get the top of the elavator open.

Rebecca threw Kendall over, pinned him down again, and put the knife to his head. Kendall couldnt get her off of him, so he just grabbed the knife trying to pull it away from Rebecca. Rebecca tried to pull it out of his hands, and they both struggled over the knife with shaking sweaty hands.

About to loose balance, Logan grappled for the top of the elavator & pushed and pulled on it. He struggled to get it open with all his might.

Nobody was going to win this, Kendall was putting just as much strength into his grip on the knife as Rebecca was.

Logan heard a clicking sound, and then the top of it came off.

As if in slow motion, the knife flew out of the two's sweaty hands.

Logan poped his head up, to see a knife flying in his direction.

James & carlos continued to kick Hawk, determined to beat him into unconsiousness.

Carlos picked up the frying pan, and was about to wack Hawk in the head with it, when Hawk suddenly sprung up and pointed a gun at them.

Carlos dropped the frying pan & the two of them backed up into a wall, Hawk pointing the gun at them, about to shoot.

Logan turned to see the knife that came flying in his direction had landed in the wall right next to him. Logan pulled it out of the wall & climbed into the elavator shaft with them. He pointed the knife at Rebecca & said, "Dont make any sudden movements."

She pulled a gun out of her back pocket, but before she could even point it at Logan, Kendall knocked it out of her hand. She reached for it, but Logan shoved her back, which soon turned in to them punching eachother and Rebecca got the gun. Logan smacked it out of her hand & it skid all the way to end by the opening of the top of the elavator, and fell into the elavator. Rebecca shoved Logan out of the way, then jumped into the elavator & grabbed the gun. Kendall & Logan both looked down at her & she pointed the gun up at them. Kendall and Logan quickly crawled around the corner & jumped out of the elavator shaft. Rebecca cursed under her breath that she let those boys get free again. Then climbed back into the elavator shaft, and followed the boys.

Kendall and Logan were definitly not expecting to run into Rebecca again so quickly. They turned around the corner & there she was infront of them, holding the gun. They ran into an office, and up into the air ducks. They continued to crawl along the air duckts, then behind them they heard a loud gun shot go off and vibrate through the metal duckts. They turned around and saw Rebecca right there. She shot off the gun again, hitting the top of the airvents & vibrating throughout.

Suddenly, Hawk, Carlos, and James heard rattling noises from above.

"What the hell..." Still pointing the gun at them, Hawk backed up & looked at the ceiling, wondering what was going on.

Logan kneed Rebecca in the stomach, and she bit his hand. Kendall grabbed Rebecca's hair and pulled it back.

They continued to hear rattling noises from above.

Logan and Kendall continued to fight Rebecca.

"Ive got you now. Dont move, or say a word...or I will shoot." Hawk warned.

Carlos and James just stood with there hands up. Carlos suddenly heard a cracking sound, and looked up to see the ceiling was cracking. Uh oh, he thought.

Rebecca punched Kendall, and he fell back. Logan noticed that the bottom of the vent was starting to creek, and suddnly Logan felt himself slipping under.

Rebecca hit Kendall again, and he pushed her back.

"Uh...guys"

"Logan, cant you see Im a little busy here?" Kendall said, now Rebecca had him in the headlock.

"Hey, look at me!" Hawk yelled at Carlos, noticing that he kept staring at the ceiling.

"But guys..."

"Logan!"

"HEY!" Hawk yelled, and then shot off the gun, aiming for Carlos.

Right at that moment, the airduckt broke and the whole cieling came crashing down on them.

authors note-cliffhanger! maybe there might be three more chapters. lol i need to make up my mind! haha. plz review im not getting as much as i did in the beggining of the story! did i bore you? & did i spell bore wrong? anyways, let me know if you think is should have two or three more chapters.

"We are teenagers, we have to party. If we dont party, we could DIE!"


	11. Chapter 11

authors note- thanx guys for the reviews it actually really means alot haha. chapter may be short...i still dont know how many chapters im gunna have left lol. anyways, i also am starting another story, called genre one shots. for each genre, im writting a one shot, maybe some of them may be multi chapter shots, please check it out & submit ideas if you wanna see a particular oneshot & i may use it. So please check it out! And Im dedicating this chapter to BTRlover, with the love, and annabannana4ever because they have stuck with me throughout the whole story. thanx guys!(:

warning- cursing, violence, you know.

disclaimer- i once had a dream that I owned big time rush...but i guess that duznt count.. *sad puppy dog face* lol my jokes are the corniest!

chapter 11

Through all the rubble, The boys manged to get themsleves up on thier feet.

They were all dizzy, couldnt think straight, thier memories were vague, but they snapped back into reality as soon as Rebecca started talking.

"I have to say, you boys are very lucky youve made it this far."

Carlos realized, he wasnt shot. He was fine...ish. Thank god the ceiling came crashing down when it did, otherwise Hawk probably would have shot him.

"But," the British accent once again perfected, "doesnt mean, we are giving up...infact we are going to try harder. We will be here all night if we have to."

The boys gulped, clearly, everytime they run away, it winds up not working, but they ran anyway. What would you do in that kind of situation?

While running, Logan realized something.

"Wait a sec, guys?"

"Yeh, Logan?" said Carlos

"There was a car down on the first floor by the gate."

The boys all stopped dead in thier tracks, seconds away from slapping themselevs because they didnt realize that before, and ran down to the first floor.

On the way down the steps, James was grabbed around the arm.

He turned to see Rebecca pullling him away.

"HELP! GUYS!" James called as he struggled to get free. He bit Rebecca, and she punched him in the face. He kicked her in the shin, and she fell over, but didnt let go of James. Soon enough they were wrestling on the ground.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were grabbed by Hawk, although Hawk was only able to keep his grip on Kendall.

"We are gunna go get help!" Carlos called and he and Logan ran away.

"Carlos, Logan, wait, no dont leave us here!" called Kendall, too late.

Kendall was astounished that those two just took off like that. Who the hell are they gunna get help from anyway? Havent they tried everything?

"Carlos, shouldnt we have stayed with them?" Logan asked as they ran into an office.

"Shhh, Im calling 911!" Carlos said as he picked up a phone that was sitting on a desk.

"You knew that phone was there this whole time and didnt say anything?" Logan practically screamed.

Carlos just ignored Logan and picked up the phone then dialed 911.

Logan rolled his eyes, he knew Carlos was stupid, just didnt know he could be this stupid.

Then Logan heard growling, and saw a vicous dog in the corner.

"Uh...Carlos"

"Shh Logan."

"Wait Carlos,"

"Hello, 911, oh thank god, I need help Im in-"

He was cut off by a vicous dog that jumped up and bit the phone & yanked it outta Carlos' hand then ran away with it.

Logan and Carlos stood, eyes wide, frozen.

"Oh my god."

The dog ran out of the office and threw the chewed up phone on the ground.

Kendall punched Hawk and Hawk tried to kick him but Kendall ducked, grabbed Hawk's arm, and pushed him to the ground. Hawk responded by getting up, punching Kendall in the face twice, and kicking him to the ground, then stood over him with a gun.

James kicked Rebecca in the face, a tooth fell out of Rebecca's mouth as she let go of James, grabbed her mouth, and fell to the ground. She got back up, and James noticed some broken glass on the ground with all the other debris from where the ceiling fell. He picked it up, threw it at Rebecca, but she ducked. Right behind her, Hawk was standing holding the gun over Kendall about to shoot. Kendall was too weak, too tired, to fight back.

Rebecca ducked & the glass hit Hawk in the back of the head.

His head started dripping blood, he let out a scream, and ran towards James, and grabbed him by the throat, started chocking him.

Kendall, noticing this, was about to get up to go help James when a vicious dog came around the corner, running, barking, and jumped on top of Kendall and Kendall went tumbling down the stairs.

Kendall got up "Easy, gentle...good dog.." He said with a nervous smile.

The dog barked causing Kendall to jump.

The dog started running at Kendall with full speed & Kendall ran, forgetting about James.

Carlos and Logan were on the verge of tears, as Logan carried Carlos back to where they were befor to go help the guys.

James gasped for air, as Rebecca sunk her sharp nails into James' throat, Hawk doing the same.

Suddenly, Hawk was kicked in the face, and Rebecca was grabbed around the waist & thrown to the ground. Logan, Carlos, & James made a run down the stairs for the first floor.

They got there, leaned up against the car, out of breath.

"Where's Kendall?" asked James, and then Hawk and Rebecca came up behind them.

Rebecca kicked James and shoved him up against the car.

Hawk flung Carlos into a big pile of rocks & cement blocks, and bricks, and other junk, then Rebecca and Hawk both grabbed Logan and held a gun to his head. Logan kicked Hawk and Rebecca and ducked under them.

Kendall ran around a corner, the dog was disapearing, Kendall just had to keep running untill the dog was completely out of sight. Out of breath, he continued to push himself.

Hawk grabbed Logan and flung him down to the ground. Logan bounced right back up and puched Rebecca in the face, then shoved her down. Rebecca fell, her nose bleeding, and lay on the ground, her head now killing her.

Hawk pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Logan froze.

"Alright kid, lets get this over with"

Sweat rickling down Kendall's face and into his eyes, blurring his vision, as he ran around a corner.

Hawk shot off the gun and Logan ducked.

Kendall sped around the corner, saw Logan and Hawk, heard a gun shot go off, then Kendall went down.

authors note-ok yes this chapter was short & crappy but next chapter will be better! and ive made up my mind. Theres gunna be 2 chapters left. Please review & i might update by tomorow. also, be sure to check out my other story and submit ideas if you got any. im off to dye my hair red! :P REVIEW PLEASE(:

"But he's gunna kill us...and I dont know about you but uh.. I LIKE LIVING!" (I dont think I got the exact quote its from the big time concert James said it)


	12. Chapter 12

authors note- ok so im dedicating the next(final) chapter to the first person to review this chapter lol. thanx the for the reviews guys it means alot lol! ok, and ive got the first chapter of my other story up now too. there will be major suspense here people. ok, on with the story!

warnings- cursing & violence & blood..& a little insanity. also, theres alittle more machure language in this chapter than what was used in this story so far.i dont aprove of this language, it just makes it more dramatic and realistic(:

disclaimer- yeh i dont own big time rush (just incase you havent figured that out yet)

chapter 12

Blood leaked seeking through his plaid shirt, and leaked down his chest and then stained the floor.

Five sets of eyes all caught the blonde boy on the ground in astounishment.

James grew angry. This wasnt going anywhere. It was either kill, or get killed, and he atleast wasnt going down without a fight.

So without thinking he ran at full speed toward Hawk and jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground.

James punched him in the face as hard as he could as many times as he could no matter how tired he grew, he just kept punching & punching in no direction just as long as he was hitting something he was satisfied.

"James, James, calm down! James!" Logan yelled.

James suddenly let go of Hawk and looked down at his knuckles to see that they were covered in blood and cut up. James took a deep breath, got off of Hawk & just ran.

He ran not to save his life, not for the same reason he was running all night. He ran because Kendall can no longer run.

James collapsed to the ground and shed tears. Tears that his best friend will no longer be able to shed. Tears for Kendall.

Rebecca kicked Logan in the face.

"I will stay here with these fools you go find Jamez."

Hawk wobbly stood up, and walked away holding his bloody nose.

Logan and Carlos didnt care that Rebecca was standing over them. They cared that Kendall was not standing with them. They kneeled down in front of Kendall and just stared at him.

As if on cue, Kendall's eyes fluttered open.

"Kendall!"

"C..Carlos?"

"We gotcha buddy"

"No-"

"Kendall shh"

"No Logan-"

"Kendall you gotta calm down-"

He was cut off by the sound of a yelp and a frying pan hitting something and Carlos fell backwards.

"I saw that coming" Kendall said meakly.

Logan immediatly regretted not letting Kendall speak.

Kendall sat up, and winched at a pain in his chest.

"Kendall, Kendall you gotta relax buddy you dont wanna make it any worse." Logan said and then rushed over to Carlos.

Rebecca stood over Carlos, who lay on the ground trying to stay awake but consiousness was winning the battle.

"Boys, I've been playing for way to long." Rebecca began "I dont like it when a game gets old." She licked her lips & pulled out a gun.

James' first instinct all night been to run. Whether it was running to save his life or running because he couldnt take the insanity of his best friend, better yet, his brother, no longer being with him.

But James couldnt run any longer.

His heart was shattered.

His head was pounding.

Anxiety and grief pretty much walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

He couldnt live without Kendall.

Kendall was his friend.

Kendall was his brother.

Kendall helped him, through good and through bad.

Kendall was loyal friend, a natural born leader.

As concieded as he is, James had always secretly been alittle jealous of Kendall.

James was distraught from his thoughts when a gun shot went off and looked up from his tears.

Kendall Carlos & Logan all jumped at the shot, and Rebecca shot again. And again. And again. All four times she missed, but she was pretty damn close.

"What are you trying to kill us?" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan and Kendall smacked him upside the head.

"Of course shes trying to kill us!" Logan whispered, gritting his teeth.

James jumped up at the sound of three more gun shots and backed up into Hawk.

James shreiked a girl and started shaking.

Hawk very violently yanked James by the shirt and dragged him off kicking and screaming.

Hawk threw him down against the car.

"I aint playing around no more, ok? I AINT FREAKIN PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE. IVE GAVE YOU ALL TOO MANY CHANCES TONIGHT. TOO MANY CHANCES TO RUN, TO MANY CHANCES TO GET AWAY. WELL THATS NOT THE WAY IT WORKS, OK! THATS NOT THE FREAKIN WAY IT WORKS!" Hawk started jumping up and down and pulling his hair, practically throwing a tempurtantrum like a 2 year old.

"NOW, THIS SHOULDVE BEEN DONE FREAKING HOURS AGO! I SHOULDNT BE STANDING HERE AT FREAKIN 2 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING STANDING OVER YOU TRYING TO KILL YOU, DAMMIT! THERES A POINT WHERE I DRAW THE LINE & YOU AND YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS HAVE CROSSED THE LINE TOO MANY TIMES TONIGHT. IM NOT GIVING YOU ANY MORE CHANCES TO RUN, NO MORE LAST WORDS DIAMOND, LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Hawk's face was the reddest its been all night and he was the loudest hes been all night. He wasnt just screaming, he was practically throwing a fit like a little kid.

James grabbed his head, trying to lessen the pain, failing in his attempts, and braced himslef for the shot.

Rebecca continued to shoot, chasing the boys. She hadnt hit them yet, but that doesnt mean shes giving up.

James heard a gun shot, and braced himself.

James looked up.

He heard three more gun shots, then looked up to see coming in is direction was just a miracle.

He couldnt believe it.

"Kendall!"

He didnt care that Kendall was being chased by Rebecca who was repetedly shooting gun shots off at them in a wild matter.

He cared that Kendall was with him, which meant he wasnt gone.

And that alone, gave James the courage to fight again.

"James!" Kendall called back out.

James' grin grew wider & he stood up , and knocked the gun outta Hawk's hand, and stood face to face with himand stared him right in the eye. It took alotta courage to do that.

"You want trouble, Diamond?"

"Not unless you cause trouble!" James grew fierce, and shoved Hawk to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Your the freakin problem!" with that, James kicked him in the face again. Hawk grabbed the gun and shot off. It missed and hit the car window, shattering the glass behind James.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, using the last of thier energy did the same to Rebecca. They agreed with James, they couldnt give up.

This was the most important game of thier lives, if they didnt win, they would die. They were going to have to work together, and not give up. Get the puck into the goal, in other words, get away from Hawk and Rebecca.

Did they give up when they played in the state finals in Minnesota? Did they give up when they wanted to get James to the auditon? Did they give up the several times that Griffin said that thier band wasnt going to make it? Did they give up when Hawk had them locked up? So why were they going to give up now? This was just one more battle that was going to cross thier paths and they needed to take it on. They werent giving up now.

One right move caused James to trip Hawk and grab the gun. James threw the gun at Hawk's head as hard as he could and Hawk fell backwards. Then Kendall, Carlos, and Logan picked up Rebecca and threw her down to the ground as hard as they could.

The four boys hurdled up in the middle and discussed a plan.

Logan ran into the security room and grabbed the keys to the gate.

James ran up the stairs and looked all around the building to see if he could find any one of thier cell phones laying around, because they sure didnt have them in thier posetion at the moment.

Rebecca and Hawk stood up.

"If your trying to kill somebody, heres a tip. You shouldnt really throw the gun at thier head, cause that kinda does absolutely nothing. You should shoot them you bastard!" And Rebecca shot the gun off causing Kendall and Carlos to jump.

Logan suddenly felt some weird pains in his head, and he couldnt see straight. He grabbed the keys off the desk, and then tripped over a chair and fell flat on the cold ground.

Hawk shoved Carlos back into a pile of junk in the corner and threw a knife just missing him. Carlos grabbed a peice of wood and smacked him upside the head with it. Hawk grabbed a rock and threw it at Carlos. It hit him in the face and he fell back into a big pile of rocks and cement in pain.

Rebecca threw Kendall at the car and he went through the window and sat inside the car, glass shattered all around him, and two bullets wounds in him, his body gave out.

Rebecca and Hawk stormed outta there and went in seperate directions.

James was suddenly grabbed and pulled back to the first floor kicking and screaming.

Carlos got up and helped Kendall out of the car.

Kendall saw stars & blackness in his vision. It was almost as if he was blind.

"Aw shit theres glass in the back of your head, Kendall?"

"Huh?" Kendall stood up and searched for Carlos, who was standing next to him, but he couldnt see, it was if he was blind.

"Kendall, bud you gotta sit down."

Kendall was losing his mind, as if he was drugged up.

"I...uh...dont you...yeh."

"W-what?" Carlos stressed.

"I-I cant." Kendall managed to say.

"Cant what?"

"Go-go on, Im gunna miss you buddy."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Wait, what do you...Kendall please stay with me." he finnaly spat out with tears in his eyes. Suddenly Hawk came in dragging James.

Logan got up. He grabbed onto the desk and pulled himself up.

Rebecca stormed into the security room.

"You little bitch, I know your in here! Come out, faggot! Im done screwin around!" She kicked a chair to the side. "Where are you? I swear when I get my hands on yur little ass I swear you dont even wanna know what I will do!" She kicked another chair & stormed out of the room.

"EFF!" she creamed with her hands in the air as she stormed out of the room.

Shaking and trembling, Logan got out from behind the desk & almost smiled in relief.

But the pain that had already been done to him was too much grief to let him smile.

So instead he got up and walked back towards the first floor.

Logan walked back towards where the car was, and saw Hawk kick James back into a pile of wood and junk.

"Stop! Stop!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Screw off!" And Rebecca shot Carlos in the leg, and he went down.

James still faught back. He struggled to get out of Hawk's grip, and then Hawk put a knife through James' shoulder. James went down.

Rebecca and Hawk caught sight of Logan standing there frozen.

They walked closer towards him.

Logan gulped so hard you could hear it a mile away.

And outta nowhere, Kendall collapsed to the ground.

authors note- im so evil!(:

PLEASE REVIEW!

theres one more chapter left, to find out if the boys survive. Idk when I will have it up by, probably tomorow or monday idk.

REVIEW PLEASE!

also, im dedicating next chapter to the first person who reviews this chapter! (if it even means crap) haha

REVIEW!

omg who saw the new btr last night? I did! but enough with Kendall & Jo already I wanna hear about Logan & Camille! im so confused are they together or not lol

anyway, REVIEW!

"I have always been the one for you becuase I am way better looking than Kendall!"


	13. Chapter 13

**authors note- ok im sorry ive been having writers block lol. im dedicating this to daisydiamondshine cuz they reviewed first lol if it even means crap to you guys haha!(: anyway OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! will the guys survive? will hawk & rebecca get away with this? Will I ever shut up and just get on with the story? Find out! In the next chapter of when in doubt, set em on fire! lol(:**

**disclaimer-...you know the dealio**

**warning- cursing VIOLENCE major angst & suspense lets just get on with the story!**

**chapter 13 (the last one!)**

When Logan Mitchell was young, he experienced a tramautic event

He was in seven eleven with his dad & somebody barged in wearing a mask and holding gun.

It was a blurry experience, Logan was only six, and petrified.

The man ran in, pointed a gun at the cashier, and told him to give him the money. Then Logan remembers the guy pointing the gun at Logans father, and then at Logan. Logan was petrified when the gun was pointed at him, and started shaking & crying. Next thing he remembers, the cashier was shot & the guy ran out of there.

Logan snapped back into reality when Hawk and Rebecca were standing right infront of him.

Logan had never ran so fast in his life.

The event that happened was so tramautic that Logan just pushed it off to the side and forgot about it. Untill now. He had just seen his best friend get shot, twice.

Just like the cashier in the seven eleven.

Logan shook the thought off of his mind and continued to run. There was not a single phone left in this buliding that isnt lacking signal, broken, or chewed up by a dog. The only way for Logan to get help was to escape from the building. The gate was locked and there was no other door, no window, no other exit.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he realized, he was out of ideas.

How could he be out of ideas?

He was Logan.

He was the smart one.

He couldnt be out of ideas.

He was the one who saved his friends.

He was supposed to save them when they were in trouble, and now, he couldnt save them.

The tears came again, and he sunk to his knees.

Rebecca and Hawk stood over the crying boy on the ground.

"Well, well, looky looky, who finnaly broke down?"

Logan looked up at the blonde and decided it was time to draw the line.

He may of been out of ideas, but it didnt mean he was going to give up.

His friends needed him, he wasnt going to stop now.

He wiped the tears from his face, and stood up. He kicked Rebecca back as hard as he could and put on his best tough face.

Hawk grabbed him by the arm and twisted it back. Logan bit Hawk and Hawk kicked him in the face. Logan went tumbling all the way down the stairs.

He stood up and spit blood.

"Who the hell do you you think you are Logan Mitchell? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Hawk came stomping down the stairs.

Logan's head was pounding, he didnt respond.

Hawk grabbed Logan by the shirt and violently yanked him upward. "YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING ALL NIGHT AND IM PRETTY DAMN SURE THAT BY NOW YOU SHOULD BE UHM..I DONT KNOW, UHM...DEAD?"

Logan struggled to get out but it was no use.

"You know, Logan," Hawk began, "Im pretty freakin surprised that you kept a straight face this whole time" Hawk threw him down.

Logan groaned and got back up. The two of them wrestled more.

Hawk grabbed his arms and twisted him back. "I mean- you had your fair share of breakdown moments tonight, but for the most part, you stayed pretty strong."

Logan kicked him, and when he didnt stumble completely to the ground, Logan kicked him again.

"You know, Hawk, Im pretty surprised too."

Hawk stood up and put him in the head lock.

While struggling, Logan went on, "You know, with you actually having the guts to shoot that police officer. I gotta say, I thought you were going to give up & confess." Logan puched Hawk and he let go, freeing Logan.

Hawk punched Logan & Logan threw a punch back, but he ducked, and Hawk got back up and kicked Logan to the face. Logan fell to the ground.

Hawk stood over him.

"Psh, me? Give in? Ha! Im not afraid to kill anyone, or anything. You on the other hand- well...you wouldnt hurt a fly."

Logan stood up, anger in his eyes. "Well than," he looked Hawk dead in the eyes. "You must be a pretty damn stubborn fly!" And with that he shoved Hawk and punched him 3 times in the face, blood flying out of his mouth.

Hawk jumped on top of him and they fell to the ground. They wrestled around on the cold floor, and Hawk pinned him down.

Hawk put a knife to Logan's head. Logan yanked the knife out of his hand and threw it back. It hit Rebecca.

"AGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Logan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had no idea what was up with Kendall James & Carlos but he needed to find out so he ran back. Logan tripped on his shoelase & went tumbling down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, whoelse for him to meet but Rebecca.

Logan ran back up the stairs, but halfway up Rebecca grabbed Logan by the arm. No diffrent from wat theyve been doing all night, they punched, they kicked, and on top of that, Rebecca had a knife in her shoulder.

Then Logan stepped on something. It was the gun that he grabbed out of Hawk's hand and chucked earlier before. It mustve landed all the way over here. Logan almost winced at the flashback of the scene a few hours ago, it was so gory.

Speaking of gory scenes, Rebecca just bit Logan's arm.

Logan pulled his arm back and punched her in the face. He picked up the gun, and pointed it at her.

He didnt want to do it, he didnt mean to do it, infact, he didnt even know he was doing it. Hes not the type of person to get revenge, or fight back. Someone starts a problem, he doesnt like to solve it with violence.

So what had come over him? Was it the insanity of this all? How screwed up this whole damn situation was? Just the enviorment he was in right now? The people he was with?

A ringining went off in his ears followed by a scream followed by a 'did I just really?' moment.

Kendall James and Carlos awoke, but this time they werent too sure if they could stay awake. Thier memories were vague, and they were all confused. But they remembered enough to know that theyre all in danger.

At the sound of a gun shot, Hawk tripped down the stairs.

He forgot the pain he was in when he saw the scene that lay right before his eyes.

Imediatly Logan ran. He ran up into the elavators, still holding the gun. He collapsed inside the elevators that werent working, threw the gun at the ground, and shed tears in the dark. There was no way he could get out. He was going to have to give up. He wants to apologize to his friends right now for giving up, but they are probably dead as we speak.

All he could do for now was hide in the elavators.

Blood leaked down the stairs as Rebecca just lay there. She wasnt dead, the bullet hit her in the shoulder, but she was too weak to get up. Hawk kicked her in the side. "Worthless peice of shit."

Logan realized something.

A few hours ago, he knocked over a lamp that almost caught on fire,

because it hit the curtains,

curtains..

mean..

WINDOW.

How could he have not noticed that before?

He walked out of the elavator & ran to the office where the window was.

The plan was working perfectly, untill Hawk caught him red handed right by the window.

"HEY! Hey you!" He pointed at him and started walking closer. "where the hell you think your going? HUH?" He grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him upward.

"WHERE YOU THINK YOUR GOING, MITCHELL?"

Logan had never been so scared in his life than he was at that moment. About to pee himself, he grabbed another glass vase off the desk & hit Hawk in the head with it and off he ran to the first floor where his friends were.

When Logan saw his friends awake, sitting on the floor with confused looks on thier faces, he was relieved at first. When Hawk came up from behind him, jumped on him & tackled him to the ground, he wasnt so relieved.

Hawk punched him in the mouth and got up and stared at the other boys.

"Who's next? Alright, whos next? IM DONE MESSING AROUND YOU KIDS ARE GOING DOWN AND YOUR GOING DOWN NOW!"

Kendall was the first to stand up and run at Hawk. He jumped on top of Hawk and wrestled with him. "SCREW YOU HAWK! YOU GOT ALOT OF NERVE TRYING TO DO THIS! YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO JUST GIVE UP? HUH? WELL IT AINT GUNNA HAPPEN BUDDY! IT AINT FREAKIN GUNNA HAPPEN! SO SCREW YOU!"

"YOU LITTLE JACKASS, YOU GOT SOME PROBLEMS, KID!" Hawk threw him off. "YOU GOT SOME SERIOUS ISSUES, THINKING YOUR GUNNA WIN IN THIS WAR! YOU LITTLE FAGGOT YOUR GOING DOWN NOW!" With that, Hawk put a knife in Kendalls shoulder, exactly where he had been shot, and Kendall fell to the ground, grabbing his shoulder as blood rapidly spued from it and he was no longer able to fight. He fell to the ground.

James and Carlos found enough strength in them to get up and face Hawk. Thier rwrestling lasted at least fifteen minutes untill they knocked over a big barrel in the corner and gasoline came leaking out from it.

Hawk fell backwards on the barrel, and the keys to the gate fell out of his pocket. James quickly grabbed them while Carlos attempted to keep wrestling with Hawk.

With figiting shaky hands, James put the key through the lock.

Hawk wacked Carlos upside the head with the empty gasoline barrel.

Just as James got the gate opened, Hawk grabbed James and dragged him over to the car.

"Shit, you better let go of me Hawk!"

"Shut up, kid!"

He opened the car, and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

"Alright, kid. Since you keep figiting, Im gunna cuff you up."

"Hawk get the hell off me, Im warning you!"

"Ha!" Hawk laughed.

Logan finnally got his mind to stop spinning, and got up & kicked Hawk in the stomach. He went flying back into the car. Hawk got up and shoved James back then walked closer towards Logan as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

James' head was killing him, he tried to get up, but it was difficult.

Suddenly Logan stumbled back upon a pile of junk.

"Say goodnight." Hawk said.

Logan immediatly poped up.

"You know who freaking sick I am of hearing that tonight? And you know, its funny, because the last like 3 times Ive heard that, Ive ALWAYS WOKEN UP!" Then he knocked the gun out of Hawks hand. It went skidding across the floor and stopped by James, who lay infront of the car, struggling to get up.

Hawk shoved Logan back then dug through a pile of junk in the corner and pulled out a small object.

He ran full speed towards Logan, knocked him down into the wall, and injected the small object into Logan's hand. Logan realized it was a nail.

He let out a whimpered pain, and then tried to move, but the nail was threw his hand and he was...nailed to the wall.

Logan was in extreme pain. James jumped up and tackled Hawk to the ground. They wrestled and Hawk threw James at the car. Finding it in his strength, and doing it because he was the last survivor of his friends, he handcuffed Hawk to the car.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

James ran to go help Logan.

Hawk wasnt going to let him win. He reached towards the gun with his other hand, and shot off the gun.

It hit James perfectly in the back and as if in slow motion, he hit the ground.

All four boys were awake, and perfectly aware of what was happening.

Carlos tried to get up, but collapsed.

After 7 hours, his leg finally gave out.

Blood dripping down his hand, Logan watched as Hawk struugled to get free.

Logan couldnt let his friends down.

After all, he was the smart one.

Then he remembered something his father told him the night of the incident.

When in danger, try to think with your brain, instead of your fists.

Logan was in doubt.

He couldnt think of what to do.

And he just needed to get free & beat the crap outta Hawk.

Then Logan spotted a pack of matches right next to him. It was just luck that thats there, wasnt it?

And he noticed the gasoline that was leaking all over the floor, in a trail from Logan to Hawk.

With one hand, he struggled using his teeth and one good hand to light the match.

Hawk smelt smoke.

"Whoa, wait, what the hell are you doing?"

Logan chuckled.

"Im gunna teach you a little leason, when in doubt, SET EM ON FIRE!" ***hint hint title title***

Logan lit the match on the trail of gasoline, and a fire rapidly spread towards Hawk.

"Whoa, wait no! OH MY FREAKING GO NO! SCREW YOU YA BASTARD! NO NO YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOUR GUNNA GET IT! HELLLLLL NOOOO! STO-" he was cut off by the fire that reached towards him, and he screamed bloody marry at the top of his lugs as the fire rapidly burned, setting Hawk on fire. After the longest five minutes the boys ever experienced, Hawk's ear pinching screams stopped.

In awe, Carlos James & kendall all stood up.

The nail fell out of Logans hand, and he stood up.

Without a word, they all walked out the gate, and headed on there way home, without saying a word.

They were all just happy to be alive, they were all just happy that Logan saved them.

After a near death experience like this, the boys will learn to live every moment like there last. And they were greatful for a friend like Logan.

In silence, the boys walked home, letting thier tears consume them.

They were of course going to discuss this later.

But for now, they were all just happy to be alive.

**authors not- OMG! storys over!**

**im happy but feel like crying now that its over! I love you guys all for sticking with me!**

**Theres gunna be a sequel cuz major spoiler, but hawk is dead, though nobody said rebecca was dead! Lol**

**Im gunna miss you guys please check out the sequel soon and please REVIEW!**

**Review please!**

**Theres gunna be a sequel probably by next week!**

**Alos check out my other story, genre one shots, cuz i need ideas for the next genre, crime!**

**Lol i hope to hear from u guys in the future.**

**Have good lives and dont forget me lol!**

**O & can anyone guess what this movie was a semi-parody of?**

**It was the movie, P2!**

**Lol cuz if youve ever seen it, she sets the guy on fire in the end lol & its not really a parody but like some of the ideas were tooken, like the guard dog, and the elavator, and pulling off the finger nail, and pretty much the whole ending lol!**

**So have good lives & dont forget me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**i love you alll(:**

**and check out my other story & there is gunna be a sequel!**

**Im gunna miss you guys luv ya bunches(:**

**REViEW PLEASE BYE!(:**

**please review its last chapter!**

**ok end rant, luv ya all bye(:**

"We want pizza, NOW!...i mean uh, im sorry, you know haha, please."

**-Rachel**


End file.
